The Resistance
by Evil Chocolate of Doom
Summary: What if Ed and Al didn't try to bring back thier mother? If they didn't start the quest for the Stone, what becomes of the Homunculi? And if the brother's never attempted the taboo, how did Ed lose his right arm and left leg...
1. Chapter 1

_This is very naughty of me, but Something Fishy had hit a wall and I was inspired by this other fanfic I found while hitting Google for any FMA Fan fiction I could find (the school had blocked the site due to naughty students reading fan fic in class time :P )_

**Chapter One: There's a Party on the Hill and You're Not Invited**

Dawn was just touching the sky as a young man padded down the stairs into a basement. He paused by the seven foot suit of armour, it's steel radiating an icy chill that made his auto-mail ports ache. His gold eyes roved across the room, not seeing it as it is, but as it was over ten years ago on a stormy night, the array, the dish with the components to make a human body, his brother's fear...

Heaving a sigh Edward Elric turned his back to the memories, turned back to the stairs. He and Alphonse never spoke of that night, it was best not to dwell on what they almost did. Today was not a day to think about such things. It was a day of joy... and merciless teasing. Ed started to smirk as he climbed up the stairs and entered the study. Today his little brother was marring their childhood friend, Winry Rockbell.

* * *

'Rise and shine, Al!' Ed yelled up the stairs towards his brother's room. Ed knew how much Al's head would be aching this morning. He himself had only gotten drunk once and the morning after was enough to keep him away from alcohol for good, judging from the pitiful groan from upstairs, Al wouldn't be drinking quite so much in the foreseeable future either. 

With a mischievous grin Ed pounded up the stairs, a feat aided by his auto-mail left leg, and burst into his brother's room.

'Come on sleepy head, time to get up!' Ed threw open the curtains allowing the bright morning light to enter the room. This caused the lump on the bed to groan some more and shove its head under the pillow.

Sitting on the bed, Ed poked his brother with an auto-mail finger, 'You do know what Winry will do to you if you're late to your wedding?'

This caused the lump to sit up suddenly, it's sandy brown hair sticking up in all directions and his blue/brown eyes widened in fear. The sudden movement wasn't the best action, and Al felt the room spin and quickly sunk his head into his hands in a futile effort to dispel the nausea.

'What's wrong with me this morning, brother? I feel terrible,'

'Too much alcohol, brother mine. You have a hangover!' Ed stated in a loud cheery voice.

Al glared at him, knowing full well how much his brother was enjoying his pain. 'Why don't you have one?'

'Because I didn't drink copious amounts of alcohol last night,' Ed replied entirely too smug.

Al replied with a groan. It felt as if miniature Ed's were rampaging in his head and his stomach was a queasy mess of fear and nerves.

'Go have a shower. I'll cook breakfast,' Ed ordered, pulling his little brother, who was taller than him damn it, to his feet.

'You were there last night, brother, why didn't you warn me about this?' Al whined at his smug brother.

'And what? Spoil the surprise?' Ed tossed over his shoulder as he left his brother to get ready. Al smiled, despite his hangover. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in a long, long, time.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and the sun was slowly sinking towards the west, the bright blue sky wasn't blemished by a single wisp of cloud. In the green, rolling fields of the rural village stood a large white marquee. Inside, Alphonse and Winry's wedding party was in full swing. 

The two military officers who stood on the track watched as the bride and groom were swirled around and wild dances. The sound of laughter and strains of jaunty music drifted up to the two soldiers. They shared a glace. Neither wanted to intrude on the joyous occasion, especially with their news. Without hesitation the soldiers turned away, they'd get into trouble, but neither minded that much, there was plenty of time, let the folks sing and dance today, tomorrow wasn't going to be so happy.

* * *

The sun had been up for quite some time when Pinako Rockbell, the "Pantheress of Resembool" answered the loud knocking on her door. 

Her pleasant, contented expression instantly hardened when she saw just who was knocking on her door.

'What do you want, I have better things to do then entertain dogs,' her harsh old voice snapped out at the two unfortunate soldiers on her doorstep.

'We're looking for Miss Winry Rockbell,'

'She isn't here,'

The soldiers looked sceptical, 'We need to see Miss Rockbell,'

'I told you she isn't here, now go pester someone else!'

It was at that moment that Ed decided to join the land of the living and stomped down the stairs. 'Can't anyone get any sleep around here,' his usual loud grumble echoing around the house. His sleepy eyes and grumpy expression instantly vanished as he caught sight of the soldiers.

In return the soldier's eyes widened as they recognised a wanted criminal. Their hands instantly flew to their weapons but Ed was faster.

A solid punch with his auto-mail hand knocked one out cold. Before the other could fire his gun a flash of alchemic light briefly flared.

The soldier looked down incomprehensively at the severed gun before he came aware of a prickling sensation at the base of his neck.

Focusing just in front of his face, he could make out a cold steel blade. Letting his gaze drift, the soldier saw the blade had been transmuted from the alchemist's auto-mail arm. The soldier looked into the golden eyes of one of the most notorious Resistance Alchemists. Despite his predicament, the soldier was grateful it was this particular alchemist, with the kind look in his eye, he refused to kill, instead just caused massive amounts of damage to Military property.

'What are you doing here?' you couldn't tell that from his tone of voice however.

The soldier opted for the truth, just in case, 'Conscription policy. All doctors, mechanics, auto-mail engineers, alchemists etc in between the ages of 18 and 50 have now been conscripted into the State Military, on the order of Fuhrer King Bradley.'

Ed nodded his thanks then slammed his other fist into the soldiers face. The soldier crumpled, unconscious.

'Well, this is a mess,' Pinako commented, 'Typical of those war mongering idiots to drag innocent people into their foolish wars. Wasn't the Eastern Rebellion enough?' Pinako's voice carried a life time of distain.

'Do you have a bolt hole?' Ed asked 'Because this place is going to be crawling with dogs as soon as these two wake up,'

'Don't insult me Ed. I've been at this a lot longer then you, pipsqueak,'

'Don't call me pipsqueak!' Ed glared at the amused old lady.

Pinako's expression became serious, 'You do realise that you too would have been conscripted as well,'

'Wouldn't that be a laugh, arriving in Central to enlist, I could blend in with all the wanted posters,' Ed muttered darkly. 'We're going to have to tell Al and Winry,'

Pinako nodded, 'Yes, if the Military find out about their connection to us, being on the front line will be a blessing,'

Ed looked down at the unconscious soldiers. 'I'll hide these two while you get out. Then I'll go tell Al and Winry. Today's going to be unpleasant.'

* * *

_So, what do you think, please let me know, I'll be trying to update the Resistance and Somthing Fishy at least every two weeks, weekly if get onto a role._

_Love,_

_Evil Chocolate of Doom_


	2. Chapter One cont

**Yes! I am alive! This should have been in chapter one, but A) I was too lazy to type it then and B) My story plan changed suddenly and it didnt fit as chapter two.**

**Since I keep forgetting about this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA... sniff

* * *

**

**Chapter One Continued **

Alphonse sat at the table, a mug of coffee steaming in front of him. Winry was pacing backwards and forwards, turning a large wrench around in her hands. Edward lent against the window frame, brow furrowed in thought and a wary eye on Winry's wrench.

'How long have you been with the Resistance?' Al's quiet voice broke the heavy silence of the room.

Ed looked away from the wrench and turned stare blindly out the window. 'Ever since the accident,' his voice was unusually quiet.

Winry stopped pacing sat down next to Al, struggling to keep her tears at bay. Al looked at his brother with concern. While comments on the growth stunting effects of automail were usually made jokingly, no one ever talked about how Ed had lost his limbs.

'Ed, if Al is drafted, you will be to,' Winry quickly changed the subject.

'But those soldiers at Aunt Pinako's would have recognised you,' Al pointed out, more worried over Ed predicament then his own.

'They only know me as the Fullmetal alchemist, a wanted criminal, not as Edward Elric.'

Al frowned 'I thought only State Alchemists got a second name,'

'They do, but the media caught wind that some high-ranking Resistance members used to be state alchemists. Those of us that are in the public eye get 'named'' Ed sighed 'I'm on wanted posters all over Central, if the State link you and me Al, you're both going to be in danger,'

Al smiled sadly 'Brother, we've been conscripted, we will be in danger anyway,'

'Trust me Al, if they find out that you're the brother of a Resistance member, dying on the battlefield would be a blessing,'

'If Winry and I don't go, they'll come looking for us. With you we can just say that you've wandered off again, that its your usual routine. The whole village can back it up,'

Ed felt a pang of guilt, 'I'm sorry-' Ed started to say, I didn't want to be like **him**, couldn't follow.

Al shook his head and smiled, knowing full well what his brother was going to say. 'You come back brother, everytime,' Ed smiled gratefully.

'What about Granny?!' Winry asked, horrified that she'd only just remembered.

Ed jumped onto the subject change 'Don't worry, she has a friend in Rush Valley she hasn't seen in years who she is going to visit,'

'Rush Valley?!' Winry shrieked 'That's not fair!'

'Aunt Pinako's part of the Resistance too, isn't she,' Al stated.

Ed nodded.

'Cant say I'm surprised,' Al commented wryly, 'She hates the military. Remember when that Colonel Mustang guy came? She almost strangled him on the spot!'

All three snickered at the memory.

* * *

Ed watched the train pull out. He wished that Al and Winry didn't have to go. The State had no right dragging them into yet another of their messes. He squished the guilt that was worming its way into his stomach, if he wasn't in the Resistance, they wouldn't be in so much danger.

Though he knew it was foolish, Ed lingered as the train pulled out of sight. A large number of military personnel were combing the country side for him, under the personal command of Colonel Maes Hughes. Investigations. The man was said to have a solid head on his shoulders and a nose made for sticking in other peoples business.

Ed snorted in amusement, ignoring the worry that was started to dance with the guilt, the brass must be getting twitchy.

With a final thought for Al, Winry and Pinako, Ed turned east, he was needed elsewhere.


	3. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Dedicated to my dear friend Emma, who has sworn to kill me if I didn't update...

* * *

Chapter Two: The Fullmetal Alchemist**

Edwards first glance of Liore froze him in his stride. Once the town would have been a welcome sight for weary travellers, now it was a war zone.

In amongst the rubble of buildings, people eked out a living under the intense gaze of the soldiers as tanks rumbled up and down the streets. Every now and then a gunshot would echo across the ruined town, but the surviving citizens didn't even twitch.

Despite the number of soldiers in the area, Ed made it into town without being discovered, the soldiers were more interested in intimidating the locals to worry about a small shadow that slid with ease from cover to cover.

'What happened here?' was the first question out of Ed's mouth when he finally met the Resistance contact. They were sheltering in a half destroyed building as the sinking sun turned the surround into a deep gold.

The contact sighed, 'It started out as a religious disagreement. We most likely would have sorted it out ourselves with no bloodshed what so ever, but then the military stepped in,'

Ed knew instantly what was coming next. The story never changed. 'Who's detachment was sent?'

'General Haruko's'

Ed groaned mentally. Sending that buffoon into something a delicate as a religious matter was idiocy. What was King Bradley thinking?

'Did Teacher want something special here?' Ed asked suddenly, his hands where starting to get twitchy.

'I wasn't told anything specifically, just recommended Fullmetal. On the grounds of your experience at causing those "Bloodthirsty, war-mongering bastards" considerable damage,'

Ed nodded, hiding a smirk at Teacher's language, remembering the time Al had asked if she was a State Alchemist…

'Any ideas on what you're going to do?' the contact asked eagerly, glad someone was going to strike back at the bastards who'd destroyed his town.

'Some. Best not say. The conscription order has been passed,'

The contact choked, 'Conscription?! It was actually passed?!'

'Yep. And anyone with any sort of useful skill is right up the top,' Ed said grimly before standing up and stretching. 'Gotta go, thanks for the heads up,'

* * *

The full moon rode high in the sky, illuminating the devastated town below and silvering the desert sands.

Two people, a beautiful woman with long black hair and a body that made men drool and a short fat man stood on one of the few standing houses near the military depot.

'What to we have here? The woman inquired more to herself then her companion, her low voice velvet in the dark, 'one of the Resistance,'

'Can I eat it, Lust?' the fat man asked, he's round eyes gleaming in the night.

'No, not yet, Gluttony. Let's see what mischief the little Resistance alchemist cooks up,' Lust replied, her purple eyes following the small figure as it started to expertly break into the military facility.

Gluttony's stomach growled.

* * *

Ed couldn't ditch the feeling that he was being watched. Pausing to look around yet again only turned up the same answer as before. Nothing. The night was silent and still. Concentrating on ignoring the twitchy feeling between his shoulder blades, Ed easily broke into the depot, it was second nature now.

With the layout in mind, Ed quickly made his way to the fuel tanks. With a simple clap of his hands, he turned several components of the fuel into sugar. Next was the armoury, most soldiers have trouble using guns that had some how morphed into various lumps of metal.

The one problem with alchemy was the light it produced, in a war zone, all alchemic light is considered suspicious. Unfortunately for the soldiers who came to investigate, Ed was also aware of the problem and quickly took them out of the picture.

Moving on the vehicles, Ed tinkered with several components before getting bored. Quietly exiting as the soldiers became more and more suspicious, Ed set off for the next military strong hold. His plan was to hit them all then lead them towards the nearby town serving as the Head Quarters.

The Resistance would send out another team to help Liore rebuild. To do that, the military needed to be elsewhere. Who better to draw their attention then the Fullmetal Alchemist himself?

* * *

'Fancy seeing you out here Maes,' Brigadier General Roy Mustang greeted his old friend as he sat down.

'Gotta travel more while I can, I'm not getting any younger. By the way, have I shown you -'

'Yes you have!' Mustang hurriedly interrupted, preventing Hughes from gushing about his daughter. Elysia Hughes was now nine years old and her father's obsession hadn't dimmed since they day she was conceived.

Maes sighed 'more seriously, things haven't been going good in Central since the conscription order was sent out. I cant get much, but the Resistance recruitment has sky rocketed,'

'People don't like being forced to fight,'

'Scar hasn't been sighted for quite a while. We believe that he's gone to ground with both the military and the Resistance hunting him.'

'I take it the Resistance doesn't like its alchemists being blown up either,'

'Not many do. Interestingly, I may have a lead on who the Fullmetal Alchemist it,'

Mustang sat his glass down and raised an eyebrow.

'He was spotted by two recruitment officers sent to a small village east of Central called Resembool. They were there to pick up two alchemists and an automail mechanic. One of the alchemists was put under your command. Alphonse Elric. His older brother Edward was the second alchemist, but he wasn't home. Likes to wander off from time to time. Only comes home a few times a year, mostly for automail repairs. Had automail since he was eleven.'

Mustang frowned 'Edward Elric? I've heard that somewhere before,'

'You probably read the report. Kid stumbled across an 'ex-military' alchemist trying to preform human transmutation. The kid tried to stop him but got caught up into the transmutation. His left leg apparently was broken down by the reaction. When the strike team arrived, only the kid was there. On soldier freaked out and shot the kid in the arm, he ended up losing it too.'

'I remember now. It became the new rallying call of the Resistance,'

'The kid got equipped with automail. As soon as he was out of therapy, it only took him one year, he couldn't sit still, started travelling,'

'What makes you think Edward Elric is the Fullmetal Alchemist?' Roy inquired, curious despite himself.

Hughes reached into his uniform pocket and drew out a photograph and flipped it Mustang. 'When I was in Resembool, I dropped by the local photographer…'

Instead of the expected Elysia, Mustang saw two young men. It was an obvious wedding photo as both were dressed in tuxedos both were beaming, though one had to goofy look of a newly wed.

The taller of the two, the newly wed, was obviously Alphonse Elric. Mustang had met him and was struck by his easy competence and innocence. The second man was the unknown, while it was obvious they were brothers, the eldest had gold hair, long enough to tie in a tail, his shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing a right automail arm, his eyes were a darker shade of gold then his hair and despite the happy moment there was something behind them. Mustang instantly recognised them. Fullmetal's eyes…

* * *

**OMG! Two updates in one day!! Sorry if things read a little weird, I was working of the top of my head. Please read and review!**


	4. Fireworks Make the Party

**Chapter Three: Fireworks Make the Party**

The town that was being used as the military's staging ground was simular in architecture as Liore, as far as Ed could tell; the lack of half-demolished buildings and rubble threw him off. Ed let himself flow with the afternoon crowd. It was a market day and despite the military presence and the unrest of the neighbouring Liore, there was a merry atmosphere and people were out in droves. While the crowd provided good cover, it was a two edged sword. There were many more civilians that could be harmed in any mischief he planned.

Drifting past the building the military had taken over for Head Quarters, Ed wasn't that concerned about being recognised, his disguise was damn good, it was just a quick recon, when he felt his blood turn to ice. It was only his training and fear of his teacher that prevented him from giving himself away. Standing by the entrance, in military uniform, silver pocket watch and all, stood his little brother. Drifting away, Ed tried to calm his thoughts, but his mind was in an uproar. Why the hell was Al here? Which moron in their right mind would put his little brother under the command of some bumbling ass like Hakuro? Fighting down his growing panic and a fierce bout of protectiveness, Ed slipped in an alley as soon as the HQ was out of sight and went in search of the Resistance contact or a sympathizer and find out what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

Mustang reread the report on his desk before looking up at the furious colonel Frank Archer.

'It's obviously the work of the Resistance!' Archer snapped, 'We should send in forces to neutralise them before they dig in!'

'No,'

'What? There is a group of Resistance alchemists in Liore, more than likely stirring up a riot.'

'I don't think there would be more than two. Send in a small investigative team. _If_ the Resistance is stirring up a riot, and _if_ there is conclusive evidence to say that they have been stirring the pot in Liore, then we'll move the forces in,' Mustangs voice brooked no arguments.

Archer saluted and left Mustang's office in icy silence.

Hawkeye frowned 'Do you really think the Resistance would start an uprising in Liore? It doesn't seem their style,'

'Start one?' Mustang commented dryly, 'Liore already is an uprising, that's why we're here in this damn dust bowl. And a civilian uprising is the last thing the Resistance would want, they don't like civilian casualties, they've gone so far as to quell these riots themselves.' Mustang frowned at the report. 'No... It'll probably be the one alchemist to cause us a bit of grief... Hawkeye, instruct the soldiers to keep an eye out for any suspicious persons and slowly beef up the patrols, that alchemist would probably head here next and we don't want to divide this town between military supporters and Resistance sympathizers ,'

'Yes, Sir. By the way, Sir, Alphonse Elric is here,' Hawkeye saluted and left.

Looking out the small window of his office, Mustang's mind turned back to the conversation he'd had last night with Hughes... Just one little test was needed...

'Sir? You wanted to see me?' A young voice pulled Mustang out of his musings.

Mustang turned to face the young man who'd recently been put under his command, Alphonse Elric, the Guardian Alchemist. Mustang got a shock, as usual at the first sight of Al's face; it was the innocence that got to him. Al shouldn't be here, Mustang thought sadly, there was no faster way to kill innocence then with war.

'Yes, Guardian, I'm... curious. Records state that I was meant to get two Elrics,' Mustang's voice was bland, as if he was discussing the weather.

'I'm sorry about brother's absence, Sir. He's got a wonder lust, it runs in the family. The conscription officer missed him by a day,' Al didn't hesitate with the lie; he'd been telling it a lot. Though he respected the Brigadier General, Al would never betray his brother to the military.

'I would have thought another officer would have come across him by now,' Mustang's comment was still just as bland and disinteresting, but Al got the distinct impression that Mustang was testing him.

Al stared directly into Mustang's eyes and put on his best 'honest' face, 'There is a good chance he'd be avoiding populated areas, Sir. The military and my brother have an unpleasant history,'

'I've read the reports concerning that incident. Hopefully Edward has enough smarts to stay hidden,' Mustang couldn't help but smirk just a bit, sometimes bending the rules could be just a little too fun... 'Dismissed,'

Al saluted, feeling grateful that the Brigadier General wasn't going to push the subject. Or bring up any connection such an incident would have with the Resistance.

Mustang turned back to the window. Bullseye. So the missing Elric brother, rumoured to be even better at alchemy then his brother was the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist. Mustang felt himself start to smirk, since he still had Guardian's loyalty and respect, Edward had obviously not told his brother about the shenanigans he got up to, or skirmishes with a certain alchemist that specialised in flame alchemy... A rematch would be fun.

* * *

Edward was currently enjoying the market atmosphere, it didn't matter where you were; a market always had a special feel to it. Markets were also great places to gleam information from the local gossip mongers. So instead of rushing off and planning to bust Al's ass out of the military, Ed had ducked into the market to find out what was happening in the town.

So wandering among the crowds, Ed started to pick up all sorts of interesting little tib bits: General Hakuro had been called back to Central, it seemed the Fuhrer was currently displeased with his lapdog and had sent Brigadier General Roy Mustang to oversee the Liore Uprising and return the town into a peaceful military controlled town. Ed's hand twitched involuntarily as thought of the Flame Alchemist. They first met in East City and managed to reduce the East Head Quarters to rubble. It was almost a fond memory until he got to the part where the other Resistance members had to pull him unconscious from the ruins. Over the years they'd butted heads, but nothing as spectacular as that first battle.

'He's such a sweetheart. Poor boy shouldn't be out here to fight,'

'He fixed the vase my mother gave me as a wedding present, good as new!'

Ed drifted past a cluster of women furiously gossiping.

'My little granddaughter is all starry eyed. Too bad he's already married,'

'I heard he married an automail engineer and the day after the wedding both were conscripted into the army!'

'Just married and one gets sent to the middle of now where and the other is kept at Central...'

Ed smiled when he realised they were talking about his brother. Trust Al to keep helping people even when he was a dog of the State.

The mention of Winry still being in central tugged at him, but he quickly found the logic in the decision. Automail surgery _hurt_, and the rehabilitation could take years. Why take up room in field hospital when you can send soldiers with missing limbs elsewhere to get treatment?

Ed eyed a pair of soldiers on patrol. Was it him, or were the patrols growing more frequent? Ed hid a smug smirk; word from Liore must have finally arrived. Still amused, Ed turned towards where he'd taken up temporary residence. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation... He and Mustang hadn't seen each other in so long...

* * *

The sun had finally disappeared and the surrounds were rapidly darkening. In a deep patch of shadow, Ed leaned against a wall in an alley with a view of the HQ entrance.

Ed glared accusingly at the building, Mustang was meant to have come off shift hours ago. Though maybe the rumours of his 1st Lieutenant being a gun toting madwoman were true and she was forcing the lazy bastard to finish the day's paperwork.

Ed was pulled from his random grumblings when a flurry of activity at the entrance caught his attention. Mustang and one of his staff, a blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar, left the building and started to walk briskly towards the hotel the senior officers were using for their barracks.

Ed shadowed them, skirting around the islands of light provided by the street lamps, swinging into alleys that eventually linked back up to the street the two soldiers were walking down. After one such side trip, Ed found the female officer had left, apparently she must have been a lower rank, but Ed kept his distance for one more block before calling out.

'Hey, bastard. Long time no see. Didn't expect to bump into you of all people out here,' Ed called as he tossed off his concealing hat and trench coat to reveal his bright gold hair and infamous red coat and stepping out under a streetlamp.

* * *

Ever since leaving the HQ Mustang's gloved fingers had been twitchy. He was used to the twitch, it usually came when he was annoyed or tempted to burn paperwork. It was also honed to when there was a potential enemy about. He'd picked up the habit in Ishbal and quite frankly, it had saved his ass. So he was cautious as he walked to the hotel, he could have taken a car but in the desert they became unbearable to be in. After Hawkeye had turned off for her barracks the feeling had intensified, and resisting glancing over his shoulder, Mustang continued to walk towards his destination at the same pace as before as not to alert his stalker that he knew they were there.

He kept this up for a block, when he was rewarded by a cocky voice that echoed across the empty street. Mustang felt a smirk speak across his face. The voice was older, deeper, and more confident, less false bravado. Mustang turned to see the Fullmetal Alchemist step out of the shadows.

'My, my,' Mustang all but sung with sarcasm, 'it appears you _may_ have grown an inch or two, Shrimp,'

To Ed's credit, and Mustang's disappointment, he didn't blow a gasket, just clenched his fists and ground his teeth.

'As much as I enjoy our banter, Fullmetal, you did make a mistake with starting this idle chit-chat when you could have attacked me with the element of surprise,' Mustang commented, wondering if he should reveal that he knew _who_ the Fullmetal Alchemist was or not. Mustang decided not to, it would be much more of a challenge to fight Fullmetal when he's fresh, not worried or distracted.

'Sporting chance, you're not getting any younger old man,' Ed sneered as he clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail into a blade.

Mustang's smirk grew predatory as he let the insult roll over him and readied his ignition glove. Let's see if the kid has learnt anything since last time. Mustang turned his entire focus on the young man before him and saw him tense start to ease to the right. Mustang only just kept in a chuckle, kid was still an open book, as he snapped his fingers and sent bolt of flame to where Fullmetal would be.

Ed was expecting the reaction to his deliberate tells and quickly flipped to the left before lunging at Mustang, blade extended.

A quick dive and a roll got him out of the way of Mustang's next attack. While still in the air he clapped his hands and when he hit the ground sent a group of spikes hurtling at Mustang, who quickly snapped his fingers and reduced them to dust.

The battle quickly fell into a pattern of attack, dodge, and counter attack.

People, both military and civilians were drawn by all the noise and were clustered about at a safe distance to watch the two alchemists battle. Hawkeye and Falman quickly set up a perimeter, remembering the destruction that resulted last time Flame and Fullmetal got into an alchemic fight several years back.

Havoc, Breda and Fuery were quickly passing through the crowd taking bets on the outcome. While Hughes took the opportunity to try and show everyone a picture of his darling Elysia.

Al stood at the back of the crowd a concerned frown on his face. He had the feeling this wasn't the first time Mustang and Edward had fought, mostly stemming from the fierce smirks each of the combatants wore. Al almost sighed. Being optimistic in nature, Al found the silver lining and settled down to observe how much better his brother had gotten and the Brigadier General's curious flame alchemy.

Before long, the battle reached the point where the first to make a mistake loses and could possibly be fatal.

The combatants moved appear to catch a breath and hurl a couple of insults as they took stock of the other.

Mustang was down one glove and Ed's automail was making concerning clunking sounds. Both men were covered in bruises, cuts and a bit singed.

'Not bad, Shrimp. But I was expecting a _**little**_ more,' Mustang panted.

'Sorry to disappoint you, grandpa, I got distracted by your new grey hairs,' Ed sneered back as the two began to circle. Mustang's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He was not old! And he **DID NOT** have any grey hairs!

Without another word they were back in into it.

Exhaustion was starting to sink in, slowing responses. Mustang foolishly let Fullmetal in too close and copped a kick to the knee. It made a disturbing crunch and caused Mustang to lose his balance. Taking the opportunity to help Mustang to the ground, Ed spun and planted his automail foot in Mustang's chest. With a grunt and the groaning of protesting ribs Mustang went flying.

Not wanting to go down without a fight, he let go of one more snap and sent a bolt of fire toward Fullmetal. Unable to move fast enough, Ed got caught in the edge of the explosion and got thrown into a wall.

His breath was forced out of his body in a whoosh and his head smacked painfully into the unyielding bricks. Stars danced before his eyes as he forced his body to move, not wanting to become an easy target for Mustang.

Both men were now staggering. Ed could feel the warm flow of blood down his face and the dull throbbing of his head, the ache of his back. Mustang didn't look any better; he was favouring his knee, a trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth, his breath was coming in short pained gasps.

Before either could continue a cold voice, laced with a sickening kind of glee echoed though out the street. 'Take aim! Fire!'

Ed cursed when the soldiers opened fire and quickly transmuted a solid wall of concrete to keep save. 'Well, Mustang, it seems we've been interrupted,' Ed grumbled as the guns fell silent. 'If I were you I'd go get your ribs checked out, I don't want you to die or go senile on me before I get to pound your face in, bastard,' Ed growled, before swinging into a nearby alley, putting as much distance between the sick bastard, Archer as he could. He was in no condition to take on that nut job.

With a tired sigh, Ed headed towards his hidey hole; it was going to be a long night and even longer day. Trying to look on the bright side, Ed reasoned he did kick Mustang's ass.

* * *

**Yay! an undate. Sorry about Al's stupid State Alchemist name, but my creativity got hit by on coming traffic. Todays my 18th birthday so _please_ review**


End file.
